<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Preference In Bedroom Activities by sweetNsimple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844883">A Preference In Bedroom Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple'>sweetNsimple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essentially A Contest Of Who Makes Better Homemade Porn, Established Relationship, Except Nikolai and Sergei Hate Each Other's Porn, Homemade Porn, Humor, I don't know how to tag for this, Kinky Sergei Vladimir, M/M, Non-consensual porn watching, Porn, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nikolai Zinoviev, Pre-Raccoon City, Service Top Nikolai Zinoviev, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei and Nikolai had very different wants and needs in their respective sex lives to the point of being disappointed in one another. This was revealed to them via the power of video recording and VHS. </p><p>“I never want to see this drivel again,” Sergei announced. “I have never been less aroused in my life.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Ashford/Sergei Vladimir Mentioned, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira, Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker, Sergei Vladimir/Being A Smarmy Bitch, Sergei Vladimir/Others, William Birkin/Sergei Vladimir, William Birkin/Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Preference In Bedroom Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts">AnotherAnon0</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973745">Poor Little Rich Bitch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0">AnotherAnon0</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663077">Three Extremes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0">AnotherAnon0</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't know how to tag for this, so please let me know.  </p><p>I randomly started writing this to make myself feel better, realized I had just incorporated several of AnotherAnon0's stories, and so have dedicated this entire mess to them because they deserve nice things and also because I wrote this with their characterizations of William Birkin, Albert Wesker, and Alfred Ashford in mind. Their stories that inspired this are linked and this is gifted to them. Hopefully, they find this funny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos stood outside the door, his heart somewhere around his boots and his chest feeling hollow. He could hear the unmistakable cries and grunts of sex on the other side, one deep and rough and the other squealing with pleasure.</p><p>He had really thought… but… Weren’t they… exclusive? Was this a talk they should have had? Maybe Carlos was overreacting, maybe they’d never set boundaries, maybe Nikolai wasn’t the kind of guy who was one and done like Carlos.</p><p>He rubbed his hand over what felt like a gaping wound just below his collarbone.</p><p>He had to get a hold of himself. Of course Nikolai wouldn’t <em>go steady</em> with Carlos. Nikolai would probably call him an idiot if he even said something cheesy like that.</p><p>“Uhnnn, UUUHNN, S-SERGEI!”</p><p>Wait, what the fuck?</p><p>“Very good, <em>Vil’yam</em>,” came the Colonel’s unmistakable smarmy voice.</p><p>Neither of those voices were Nikolai and the pain deepened. How many guys did Nikolai have in there?</p><p>The door opened suddenly, startling him. Nikolai loomed before him, fully dressed with a tumbler of vodka in hand, eyes narrowed on Carlos. “Why have you been standing there for the past five minutes?”</p><p>“Um…” The sex noises came again, louder, and Carlos nearly jumped out of his skin. Nikolai appeared completely unbothered, maybe even a little annoyed, as he moved aside to grant Carlos entrance.</p><p>“It sounds like you have company,” Carlos squeaked in a voice that was not as manly as he meant for it to be.</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Then, what…”</p><p>With how Nikolai’s apartment was set up, Carlos could see clearly from the front door into the living room and had a view of the television from where he was standing just outside of Nikolai’s apartment.</p><p>His mouth dropped open as he watched Sergei pound into some mousy little guy on the television screen, his massive hands shoving the poor man back onto his horse-sized cock.</p><p>Carlos pointed numbly at the television and then at Nikolai. Sarge snorted and pulled Carlos into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“Sergei, my <em>dear</em> friend,” Nikolai sneered. “Does not think that I am happy. So he sends me these videos in hopes that they will lift my mood and my dick.” He gave the screen an extremely sarcastic toast with his tumbler before swallowing the last mouthful and turning to his kitchenette to fill it once more.</p><p>“You’re not happy?” Carlos asked, unable to tear his eyes away as the mousy guy moaned like a porn star. He flinched back as a third man came onto the screen, this one some blonde-haired Adonis that kneeled right in front of the mousy man and forced his own moderately sized dick down the guy’s throat.</p><p>“I’m plenty happy.” Nikolai presented a tumbler to Carlos.</p><p>Carlos wasn’t one for vodka, but he shot it back anyway.</p><p>“Then, uh, why’re you watchin’ it?”</p><p>“Sergei will quiz me on it later,” Nikolai answered darkly. “If I don’t watch it here alone, then I will end up watching it with him and he will tell me his every intimate thought about the video. There’s little more painful than listening to Sergei go on and on about his sexual prowess.”</p><p>Carlos was uncomfortably turned on by the number of cocks that little white boy was taking, as well as by how loud the sound of skin slapping against skin was and the way the man’s face was one of complete euphoria even as he choked on dick.</p><p>He reached out and his hand found the hem of Nikolai’s shirt, clenching cotton into his fist. “You think he’s okay?” he asked Nikolai. “They look like they’re bein’… really rough.”</p><p>Nikolai huffed. “Birkin? Birkin is a cockslut. I assure you, he would live like this if he could.”</p><p>“How do ya know that?” He swallowed his vodka quickly, realizing that a tone of bitterness had snuck into his voice.</p><p>The reality was far better than the messed-up scenario he had been making up in his head, but he was now painfully aware of that Nikolai might not want the same things he did.</p><p>“Do you know how many of these I have been invited to?” Nikolai asked with distaste. “Too many.” He shook his head. “Not only with Birkin, but with that Ashford whore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, did ya just say fuckin’ <em>Ashford</em>? Like Alfred Ashford, the <em>Lord</em> that governs this island?”</p><p>“Lord of being a whore,” Nikolai drawled. “Sergei has paraded every platoon on this rock through that brat’s bedroom.”</p><p>“That – wait – that can’t be true.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“<em>My</em> platoon’s never even been in the Ashford Mansion.”</p><p> “I assure you, your platoon was invited. Your Platoon Leader turned down the invitation.”</p><p>“That makes sense, actually…” Yeah, Carlos could see Captain Mikhail being horrified by the very thought of his platoon taking turns on the man that governed the island they lived on.</p><p>“Sergei turns all twinks he wants into brainless cocksleeves,” Nikolai drawled with exasperation, as if he was dearly disappointed in said –</p><p>“Fuckin’ – did you just say <em>twink</em>?” Did Sergeant Nikolai Zinoviev, codenamed Silver Wolf, just say <em>twink</em> to Carlos’s face?</p><p>Nikolai gestured to Birkin. The poor guy had been given some respite as both larger men pulled away momentary to reposition – <em>holy shit, two in one</em>. Carlos swallowed thickly as the mystery blonde and the Colonel both shoved their dicks up Birkin’s ass, the mystery blonde pressed to Birkin’s chest and the Colonel towering over the mousy guy’s back. Carlos had a clear view of Birkin’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let loose a scream that made Carlos feel like he should duck for cover. There was a deranged little smile on Birkin’s face as his body was used and abused.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” Nikolai asked.</p><p>Carlos had to clear his throat exactly three times and drain his tumbler, the vodka burning in his belly, before he could answer. “Nope.”</p><p>Nikolai gave him a withering look.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Not you too.”</p><p>“Not me too, what?”</p><p>Nikolai fisted the collar of Carlos’s shirt in his hand and dragged him closer. “You,” he said with steel in his voice, teeth bared. “Are <em>mine</em>. Nod if you understand.”</p><p>Carlos nodded instantly. After a moment, Nikolai studying him closely, the taller man huffed. “Good boy.” He patted Carlos’s cheek and then buried his fingers in the younger man’s mop of almost-black curls, tugging on them. “Sergei comes up to you and offers a ride, what do you say?”</p><p>“’M taken,” Carlos mumbled, pushing his face against Nikolai’s chest. He could hear Birkin still wailing in the background, accompanied by the grunts and growls of the other men. It was like the little guy was getting eaten alive by animals.</p><p>“Say it louder and prouder.”</p><p>Carlos pulled back just a smidge to look Nikolai in the eye. “I’m taken,” he repeated. “And so are you.”</p><p>He stopped breathing, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Nikolai’s one eyebrow cocked up. “Is that it, <em>solntse</em>?” <em>Sun</em>? “Are you feeling possessive? Are you <em>jealous</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m the only one.” Carlos’s gaze skittered away. “We’ve never really talked about what we are,” he explained, shrugging a shoulder.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Nikolai asked.</p><p>“I just want ya to be mine. An’ I’ll be yours. ‘S not that hard.” He was barely talking above a grumble, feeling humiliated. He was a hot-blooded man, he should be cheering for them to go fuck that Birkin twink. Instead, he was standing here, trying to make sure that Nikolai <em>didn’t</em> go fuck that Birkin twink. Or, for the love of all that was holy, <em>Lord fucking Ashford</em>.</p><p>“Fair trade,” Nikolai answered. “Fine.” He put his tumbler down in the sink to his left, proceeded to wrap his hands around the back of Carlos’s thighs, and lifted him to sit on the kitchenette counter to his right. “<em>You</em>,” he growled as he jacked Carlos’s shirt up to his collarbone, “are <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Carlos braced his hands by his head on the cabinets behind him and arched his chest forward. Nikolai attacked a nipple with his teeth and tongue.</p><p>Carlos heard a wail of “There’s so much!” He turned his head and realized that Sergei and the mystery blonde had finished and were no longer on screen. Birkin was laying on the bed, cock still hard and almost his whole hand up his own ass, sperm squelching around his fingers. He looked like a disaster. Birkin reached toward something that Carlos couldn’t see. “I want <em>more</em>, Sergei!” he demanded.</p><p>Carlos heard the Colonel chuckle. “You are so greedy.” He said something in Russian that made Nikolai scoff against his nipple.</p><p>Carlos saw Birkin’s expression become a mixture of want and terror. One of the Colonel’s monstrous guards stepped into view, already stripped of its weird white robe. It was still in its boots and wraparound sunglasses. Its cock was the size of a whole arm, even flaccid, and Carlos grimaced in sympathetic agony as Birkin stared at it with uncertainty.</p><p>“If you want more, you must work for it,” came Sergei’s disembodied voice.</p><p>Birkin whimpered and practically launched himself at the monster’s limp penis, suckling the tip and trying to jerk the inhuman creature off with both hands.</p><p>Carlos hated that thing and he hated that there were two of them. They reminded him of Frankenstein’s Monster.</p><p>He hissed as teeth bit down on his nipple and tugged.</p><p>“I’m down here,” Nikolai growled.</p><p>Carlos ran his hands up Nikolai’s back and into his short white hair. “Hey…” He licked his bottom lip and dragged it into his mouth. “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>Nikolai squinted at him. “I’m listening.”</p><p>~:~</p><p>His comrade had handed the videotape to him randomly in the corridor and clapped him on the shoulder. Nikolai was rarely so brotherly with him, giving gifts and friendly physical contact.</p><p>Sergei was intrigued and weary. He kept both Ivans with him as he popped the video into his VHS and then claimed an armchair a safe distance away. As he had guessed, it was a recording.</p><p>He watched the first twenty minutes in confusion, not entirely certain what he was meant to take from this. At twenty-one minutes, he became aware of a presence other than his Ivans.</p><p>“You’re watching porn?” Wesker asked.</p><p>Sergei turned his head to the left and the double-agent stood there, arms crossed over his broad chest and feet planted. He was also frowning at the screen.</p><p>“This is… softer than what I would expect you to enjoy in your spare time.”</p><p>Sergei sipped his imported vodka. “So, it <em>is</em> porn. I was not sure.”</p><p>Nikolai was very… careful with the Corporal. His name was Carl or Carol or something… Oliveira, Sergei believed. He only knew that the boy was a Corporal and decidedly not the kind of boy Sergei generally preferred to see naked. Oliveira was very hairy all over his body, completely unlike the three men Sergei took turns with. Wesker and Ashford were regularly waxed and Birkin could not grow hair on his chest if he tried. Their furless assholes and smooth, soft skin pleased Sergei greatly and none of them would dare want to displease him.</p><p>This Corporal, however, had the mass and hair to be a very short bear. Sergei was not aroused.</p><p>If that was not enough, he had watched Nikolai go from licking Oliveira’s ass open to sucking his dick to suckling on Oliveira’s heavy pecs like a newborn. His dear comrade and old friend kept looking to Oliveira’s face as if for validation of his actions, a puppy showing off all his tricks for a treat. He was rewarded with the Corporal’s soft moans and whispers as the boy praised him.   </p><p>“Ah!” Sergei pointed. “<em>Now</em> they are having sex.” He sat back, pleased with this turn of events as Nikolai finally reared back and pulled the boy’s hips toward him, slotting them together. The boy groaned loudly, eyes rolling shut, and his large hands gripped Nikolai’s shoulders as Sergei’s dear friend at last gave that boy a good, hard pounding. Sergei cheered for Nikolai. He then booed as, after only three minutes of fucking, Nikolai went rigid in orgasm.</p><p>“I always took him as someone who would last longer,” Wesker muttered.</p><p>“I am ashamed to call him my friend.” Sergei sipped his vodka. “Wait, what is he doing now?”</p><p>Nikolai crawled down the bed and pulled Oliveira’s dick back into his mouth, other hand moving rhythmically between the boy’s legs. Oliveira did not at all appear disheartened by how quickly Nikolai had cum. He instead delighted in the pleasure he was still receiving.</p><p>Sergei squinted with his one eye. “I don’t understand what is happening right now. Nikolai has already cum, what is he doing?”</p><p>“I think he’s ensuring that his partner also climaxes,” Wesker droned.</p><p> Sergei’s brain twisted around itself trying to comprehend. “If the boy wants to cum, he should work for it.” Sergei sighed. “All he has done is lay there and be hairy.”</p><p>“Perhaps part of Nikolai’s pleasure comes from servicing his partner?” Wesker reasoned with a raised eyebrow. “Which could also explain why he orgasmed so quickly.”</p><p>On screen, Oliveira arched off the bed, hands petting at Nikolai’s white hair and broad, pale shoulders. There was a blissful smile on his furry face, eyes closed. <em>More</em> praise fell out of his mouth, a good amount of it in Spanish. Nikolai rubbed his face against the boy’s inner thigh, looking so content that he might start purring.</p><p>Sergei’s dear friend appeared… happy. Happy with this strangely uneventful and unfulfilling sex.</p><p>“There is something profoundly wrong with my old friend,” Sergei told Wesker.</p><p>Wesker slowly turned his head to stare directly at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Wesker faced the screen again. Nikolai and his boy were discussing the sex, Oliveira chuckling about something. Obviously, they were doing sex wrong if the boy was laughing afterward. And not even the lustful giggles that showed the boy had lost his mind to good sex! No, Oliveira sounded amused by something else.</p><p>“I never want to see this drivel again,” Sergei announced. “I have never been less aroused in my life.”</p><p>Wesker carefully adjusted his jeans.</p><p>Sergei gawked at him. “You <em>liked</em> that?”</p><p>“You’re very intense in bed,” he defended himself. “Sometimes, it would be nice to be catered to instead of used like a cocksleeve.”</p><p>Sergei finished off his vodka in one swallow and slowly towered to his full height. “Is that so?”</p><p>Wesker swallowed thickly and folded his hands at the small of his back. “At least, some would prefer that.”</p><p>“<em>Da</em>!” Sergei chirped. “Certainly, comrade Wesker… Some <em>would</em> prefer to be catered to.”</p><p>~::~</p><p>They were stepping out of a meeting with Lord Spencer, one that Nikolai had not seen the importance of his own presence at but had attended all the same. He could see Lord Ashford throwing furtive glances at Sergei, a blush on his pale cheeks. Without a doubt, the little slut was hoping that Sergei would spare some time for him.</p><p>Instead, Sergei rounded on Nikolai.</p><p>“My dear friend!” Sergei cheered. From his overcoat, he pulled out a videotape. “I have made something just for you.” He leaned in so close that his lips almost touched Nikolai’s ear. Nikolai scowled darkly at the taller man’s nearness. “In this one, comrade Wesker caters to Ivan. <em>Both</em> of them. They were very appreciative of comrade Wesker’s services!”</p><p>Nikolai took a step back and reached into his own vest. “Now that you mention it, <em>my dear friend</em>,” he sneered. “I have made something just for you as well.” He held the videotape out. Nikolai watched with glee as Sergei reared away from it as if it was an explosive, the Colonel’s expression carefully blank. “Do you not want it?” He lowered his voice. “In this one, I call Carlos a pretty princess and I eat his ass out until he cums.”</p><p>Sergei waited a moment. “And then?”</p><p>Nikolai shrugged. “And then nothing. That is the whole video.”</p><p>Now the Colonel could not withhold his grimace of distaste. He carefully tucked his own video back into his overcoat. “My dear friend,” Sergei crooned. “I believe our tastes in bedroom activities are just too different to consolidate.”</p><p>“Are they?” Nikolai feigned a pout. He couldn’t hold it, though, and a shit-eating smirk took over his face as he hid his own video from view. “Unfortunate. Have a good night, Sergei.” He sauntered past the Colonel and a cock-hungry Ashford that had been slowly but surely drawing closer like a moth to a flame.</p><p>Nikolai leaned in toward the young man as he passed by. “Vere four platoons not enough for yer sloppy ass, ye greedy slut?” he growled in his deepest, most heavily accented English.</p><p>Ashford’s knees buckled as he groaned embarrassingly loud. Lord Spencer, standing outside of the conference room as he discussed something of import with two other men, whipped his head in Lord Ashford’s direction with an expression of horror and disgust.</p><p>Nikolai whistled a merry tune as he disappeared down the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>